


Продам кота (квартира в подарок)

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cats, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Наташе не с кем оставить кота.





	Продам кота (квартира в подарок)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [She_is_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/gifts).



> AU, OOC, ОМП, language!

— Остоебенило всё, — говорит девушка из сорок третьей, и так Айван узнаёт, что она русская. Ну, или как минимум по-русски ругается.

Она живёт здесь уже пятый год, переехала откуда-то, видимо, ближе к работе, на которой пропадает целыми днями. Поначалу неделями пропадала, а потом принесла кота и стала каждый вечер домой приходить. А если уезжает куда-то, то оставляет ключи старушке из сорок пятой — у той своих кошек дохрена уже, так что позаботиться об ещё одной ей раз плюнуть.

— Сочуйствуйу, — говорит он, чуть коверкая подвыветрившуюся из памяти речь. Но да хуй с ним, с коверканьем, зато соседка заметно оживляется.

— И я вам, — отвечает она на автомате по-английски, потом переходит снова на русский: — Да где эти блядские ключи?! Заебись… Сейчас, блядь, не ори, сука!

Айван хмыкает: мяв из-за двери стоит такой, будто кота живьём свежуют. Раньше здесь нельзя было с домашними животными, но потом хозяин вышел поразвеяться, да не вернулся. Как и половина жильцов. Новым, понятное дело, было похуй на старые порядки — и жильцам, и хозяевам.

— Да ёбаный ты нахуй, да неужели, блядь! — восклицает русская, гремя ключами, и Айван уже собирается убраться с лестничной площадки к себе, как тут сверху ему под ноги прилетает кошелёк. И раскрывается, сверкая удостоверением.

— Ни хуя себе, — бормочет Айван, подхватывает кошелёк и несётся на два пролёта вверх.

— Пиздец денёк, — говорит русская вместо благодарности. — Прости, денег нет, на свидания не хожу, чай дома не держу. Кота, вот, держу. Выдали в зачёт терапии. Притащили как-то целую корзину. Без хозяев остались. Сказали, или мы разберём, или под шприц. Всех разобрали.

Она говорит быстро, не пытаясь оттеснить назад вошедшего за ней в квартиру Айвана. Кот мечется у неё под ногами, мешает, орёт благим матом и вообще всячески выражает возмущение. Но Айвана кот чхать хотел ещё с тех пор, как зассал ему придверный коврик во времена агрессивного исследования лестницы.

— Если хотите, у меня есть чай, — предлагает Айван. И быстро, чтобы не подумала чего, продолжает: — Я сюда принесу, а то у меня сам дьявол ногу сломит.

Русская вздрагивает и кривится.

— Чёрт.

— Что?

— Не дьявол, а чёрт. Чёрт ногу сломит.

Она снова морщится, так, будто собирается заплакать, но вместо этого разражается смехом. Резким, очень-очень близким к истеричному. Кот недоумённо затыкается, садится на жопу и наклоняет голову набок.

— Всё остоебенило, — повторяет русская, когда Айван возвращается к ней в квартиру с чаем. И с заварочным чайником, потому что у неё за свой короткий визит ничего такого не заметил. — Пристрою кота, и в пизду всё… Не могу больше. На хуй.

У неё пиздецки усталый голос, да и синяки под глазами такие, что сразу понятно, хули она круглые сутки в затемнённых очках ходит.

Чай она пьёт как королева: держа огромную кружку как фарфоровую чашечку тремя пальцами за ручку и отставив мизинец. Айван позволяет себе любоваться обрисовавшимися жилами на тыльной стороне её ладони. И гладить пожравшего кота, который никак не может решить, где ему удобнее, на подлокотнике кресла или у Айвана на коленях.

— Сука ты, кот, — укоризненно говорит русская. — Я тебя кормлю, пою, говно твоё убираю, а на коленочки, значит, к хипстерам всяким мостишься, да?

— Это он меня в стаю принимает. Чтобы я его запахом пропитался, — поясняет Айван. — Фишка у них такая — все свои должны пахнуть одинаково.

— А у меня он спросить не хочет сначала?

— Не-а. Ты же не постоянно здесь находишься. Коты, они к территории больше, чем к семье привязываются.

— Пидоры мохнатые, — снова переходит она на русский. — Я, кстати, Наташа.

— Я уже знаю, — честно отвечает Айван. — Прочитал удостоверение, всё поверить не мог. Всё ещё не могу. Сама Чёрная вдова — в наших трущобах! Я Айван, кстати, — спохватывается он, заметив, что та смотрит на него уже менее устало и более… недружелюбно.

— Я знаю.

Ну конечно, она же… Охуеть же!

Пиздецки хочется спросить, как там остальные Мстители, как они справляются… Кроме Кэпа — что он ведёт группу поддержки, все знают. Многие считают за это лицемером, но Айван полжизни работает спасателем и знает, каково это, когда пиздец оказался больше, чем все твои силы. Чем вообще всё, что было брошено на его предотвращение. Такое просто случается. Но люди… Людям всегда надо кого-нибудь обвинить.

Хотя больше винят Старка. Железный человек сам нихуя не делает теперь. Его роботы, конечно, очень помогают, но он сам, говорят, съебнул со своей бабой куда-то. Сначала думали, сдох вместе с половиной населения, потом его видели живым… Ему вообще больше всех повезло: баба его живая осталась, компания его не рухнула, сам из космоса вернулся. Ну и хуй с ним. Айван бы тоже съебнул, если бы было на кого оставить команду. Если бы у него была такая вот Наташа.

Хотя Наташа явно хочет сама куда-нибудь съебнуть. 

— В общем, пристрою кота, пристрою Мстителей, и… На хуй, — очень убедительно говорит она в опустевшую кружку.

— А с собой кота — никак?

Наташа почему-то очень долго смотрит ему в лицо, прежде чем ответить.

— Не, ваще не вариант.

Они ещё немного сидят, разделённые столиком и остывающим чайником. Айван машинально гладит кота, Наташа крутит в руках чашку, на которой с одной стороны написано: «Не откладывай на завтра то, что можно вообще не делать». Тот ещё девиз, если задуматься, потому что можно же вообще ничего не делать. Вот только… А кто тогда? Кто, если не они?

Прощается Айван быстро и неловко, потому что Наташа уже спит сидя. Что забыл чайник, понимает, только уже захлопнув за собой дверь. Четвёрка и тройка ехидно щурятся ему в лицо.

Чуть позже Айван завидует Наташе, которая отключилась в кресле, потому что сам никак не может заснуть: парочка из соседнего подъезда ебётся с таким рвением, что вот-вот стену кроватью прошибут. Стучать в стену на помогает — они просто не слышат за собственными воплями.

Айвану вот уже шестой год ебаться не с кем.

В семь часов он спускается по лестнице, накачанный кофе по уши, и даже не сразу соображает ответить, когда кто-то желает ему доброго утра. Наташа обгоняет его у подъездной двери, влетает в мигающий аварийкой автомобиль у обочины и высовывает лохматую голову обратно.

— Айван, тебя подвезти?

— Не, я пройдусь. Надо проснуться.

— Лучше бы поспал, — фыркает она. — Заходи ещё как-нибудь чай пить. Мы же теперь, получается, родственники. Через кота.

Сон отступает, когда до Айвана доходит: он впервые за очень долгое время по-настоящему улыбается.

***

Перед следующей командировкой Наташа заносит ключи не в сорок пятую, а Айвану. Жалуется, что сраного кота никто не хочет даже с квартирой.

Айван тоже не хочет кота, но исправно кормит его, гладит и меняет наполнитель в лотке. Две ёбаных недели, хотя Наташа обещала вернуться дней через пять.

Впрочем, Айвану немного посрать на задержку, потому что вместо Наташи через пять дней возвращается Итан. Просто входит домой с батоном свежего хлеба, за которым вышел пять лет назад.

И соседи за стенкой перестают трахаться по ночам как кролики, зато теперь там круглые сутки орёт младенец.

И сюда снова нельзя с домашними животными, потому что у домовладельца аллергия на шерсть. Но всем, конечно же, похуй.

Через две недели, поднявшись на два пролёта, Айван застаёт в сорок третьей двоих мужчин. На воров они не похожи, хотя Айван их явно напугал, войдя со своим ключом, и явно не из Мстителей: один из них больше смахивает на старого рокера, зачем-то влезшего в костюм, а второй — вообще слепой.

— Я сосед снизу, за котом присматриваю. Он от вас, наверное, прячется, но если не шуметь особо, то сам вылезет. Показать, что где, или Наташа рассказала?

— Покажи на всякий случай, — говорит тот, который похож на рокера. Голос у него глухой, будто охрипший. — Кота как звать?

— Да никак не звать. Кот, и всё. У нас хороший квартал, несмотря на район. Жалко, что Наташа уехала, но ей реально надо было в отпуск. — Как только Айван открывает шкафчик, в котором лежит корм, на кухне материализуется кот. Он немного подрагивает под ладонью, но раз выбрался пожрать при посторонних, значит, всё будет нормально. — Хорошо, что у Наташи нашлось, на кого кота оставить. Надеюсь, — улыбается он, — вернётся посвежевшей.

Оба мужчины вздрагивают.

— Да, — очень тихо говорит слепой, — надеюсь, вернётся.

«Рокер» молча качает головой, и улыбка Айвана пропадает сама собой.


End file.
